


Run!

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Red & Snow, Shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).



_"Run!"  
  
"What? He agreed?"   
  
"Actually, he said I was the queen, then that I was pregnant, so I told him he'd have to catch me!"_


End file.
